


So Fucking Wrong

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month 2019, Curtashi Month 2019, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform, shirtis, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: But "I'm so attracted to little babies just like you. This is what the coalition get off to. They jerk it while thinking about me fucking little babies. Little four year old boys because that's what a fucking pedophile is.""It's so wrong to love you." Curtis says as he pulls Shiro close as he fucks Shiro. His body's so small and fragile. It sents a chill up Curtis's spine. "I know it's wrong because you're only four."Shiro's crying, baby eyes filling with tears a Curtis rapes him. He's only a four year old boy but Curtis says he loves him. Shiro doesn't understand what love is. All he understands is that he's maried to Curtis and even though he's a little baby now he still has to do his husbandly duties.





	So Fucking Wrong

Curtis likes little boys just like Shiro.

He's known that since he was forced to marry Shiro all the way back because they needed a faggot but Shiro's never been Curtis's type. He's too old and too bi, but Curtis knows galra tech and gets Shiro turned into a toddler.

But now that Shiro's been turned into a baby he can finally get his rocks off the way he really wants to. "I'm so attracted to little babies just like you. This is what the coalition get off to. They jerk it while thinking about me fucking little babies. Little four year old boys because that's what a fucking pedophile is." 

"It's so wrong to love you." Curtis says as he pulls Shiro close as he fucks Shiro. His body's so small and fragile. It sents a chill up Curtis's spine. "I know it's wrong because you're only four."

Shiro's crying, baby eyes filling with tears a Curtis rapes him. He's only a four year old boy but Curtis says he loves him. Shiro doesn't understand what love is. All he understands is that he's maried to Curtis and even though he's a little baby now he still has to do his husbandly duties.

No one stops Curtis from fucking a baby Shiro because Curtis and Shiro are married. They don't care about Shiro's feelings.

So Shio becomes Curtis' permanent fuck toy stuck at the age of four.

THafigt is until Keith and Krolia find out what's going on and decide to kill Curtis. they cant fix what Curtis did but they work hard as a team to kill the faggot pedophile and steal Shiro away. They end up bringing him to Dazabal and Shiro forgets about his gross rapey husband and grows up like a normal kid.


End file.
